Warriors High
by The Shadow of the Rain
Summary: The Warriors are humans in this story. Follow them into their greatest challenge yet... Highschool. If you dare (sorry my summarizing skills are horrid) Rated T just to be safe because there may be some romance! Who knows? This story is incomplete, but in progress. Alright, I may be putting this on a hiatus due to lack of ideas.
1. Chapter 1-The Morning of School Pt 1

**Warriors High**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so please, no negative reviews. AU (Alternate Universe) and some OOCness (out of characterness), not a lot, but a little. **

**This is the Warriors in highschool! As I said, minor OOCness. Jayfeather's not blind in this story and he isn't grumpy, he's grumpy sometimes, but when around friends pretend he's happy, just a headsup. Dovewing and Ivypool are blonde, it's a light hair color and they have light fur colors. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Erin Hunter, I wouldn't be having to publish stories on , but here I am, publishing fanfic….. It's fun, so I don't really care that I'm not famous yet. I hopefully will be :D**

Dovewing woke to the sound of her iPhone alarm. Groaning, she unlocked the screen, shutting off the alarm. It was 5:30 A.M. An hour before she had to leave for school.

She jumped off the bottom bunk of her bed and looked at the still-sleeping figure of her sister, Ivypool. Ivypool got up 15 minutes later than her. It wasn't a lot of time, but Dovewing envied the fact that she could get ready in the timespan of 15 minutes. She always spent the rest of her time roleplaying online, reading, or drawing.

Dovewing walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She didn't mind the fact that she took longer to get ready too much. After all, she was popular, all her friends looked nice, and she liked looking nice. Besides, it was the first day of her Sophomore year, she wanted to make an impression.

She and her friends weren't mean, they just had more friends than some people. After brushing he teeth, washing her face, and grabbing her hair supplies, she walked back into the room and sat in front of her mirror.

At 5:45, her sister's phone started playing "Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground" by the White Stripes. Ivypool sat up and stretched her arms. "'Morning Dove," she said as she hopped from the top bunk.

"'Morning," Dovewing replied, brushing out her wavy blonde hair. (Ivypool and Dovewing have blonde hair, it's the closest color to their fur colors, though they're not completely identical

Ivypool left the room and headed towards the bathroom as Dovewing started to straighten her wavy hair. Almost no one knew she had wavy hair. It was always stick straight.

Her sister came back in within a matter of minutes, and went to her closet to take out an outfit. Dovewing started applying her makeup, unlike Ivypool, she atually wore makeup. But she didn't cake her face like some girls in her class.

She smiled at her reflection. Perfect, she thought. Her sister was finishing getting dressed. She was in darkwash jeans, a royal blue cami, her black zip-up sweatshirt and her black combat boots.

Dovewing and her sister switched spots, her sister in front of the mirror, braiding her wavy hair. Her sister's hair was blonde naturally, but with black highlights (basically, like Grav3yardgirl's).

"So, Ivypool, what should I wear?" 

**A/N Sorry this is a long chapter. It is an introduction after all. So as I said, Jayfeather's not blind. He'll make an appearance in Iypool's POV because they aren't popular kids in this story and their good friends/YouTubers. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**If you have any idea, post them in the reviews below, but no negative comments! **

**Me: Rate**

**Ivypool: Follow**

**Jayfeather: And review.**

**Me: Bye!**

**All the cats: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Morning of School Pt 2

Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

Chapter 2

Dovewing's POV

"So, Ivypool, what should I wear?" Dovewing asked her sister. Ivypool turned around as she finished tying off her braid and laughed. Ivypool's laugh was light an airy, as though she hadn't a care in the world.

"How should I know?" Ivypool asked. "Wear whatever you want." Ivypool picked up her black backpack and laptop then left the room and walked down the hall.

Dovewing finally decided to wear a pink camisole, light-wash skinny jeans a pink unbuttoned dress shirt, and a pair bubble-gum pink converse. Her blonde hair hung perfectly straight and her blue eyes sparkled with anticipation to see her friends.

She walked down the stairs into her kitchen where breakfast was waiting. Ivypool was eating strawberries while typing furiously on her laptop. "So are you roleplaying, reading fanfiction, or writing fanfiction?" Dovewing asked her sister playfully.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she playfully argued. "And roleplaying."

"Of course," Dovewing muttered. She poured some Cheerios into a bowl and put some freshly sliced banana in the bowl. "Good morning, Dovewing," her father, Birchfall said, coming into the kitchen. ** (A/N Sorry if he's not their father, I wasn't completely sure) **

He nodded good morning to Ivypool, he loved her too, he just had some issues… Er-expressing it. Ivypool nodded in response, putting another strawberry in her mouth and continuing to role-play.

Dovewing's phone alarm went off again, signaling it was time to leave for school. "Ivy, come on! Lionblaze and his siblings will be here soon." **(A/N I'm not sure if I wan't them to be cousins in this fanfic, maybe, maybe, but maybe not. I'll decide, so for now, just know they're more like friends than cousins. Also, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are Juniors)** Ivypool sighed, shoving her last strawberry in her mouth and then pushing her laptop into her backpack. "It's for lunch time," she would always say.

Dovewing was already halfway down the driveway towards Lionblaze's car when Ivypool was just running out. Jeayfeather climbed out of the car. "I can sit in the middle Jay, it's fine," Dovewing said, amused by how much it seemed like the highschool outcast wanted to impress her.

Jayfeather snickered, to Dovewing's puzzlement. "I know, Ivypool and I are walking." Ivypool joined him and the two started off down the sidewalk. Ivypool smiled at Dovewing and waved goodbye. She and Jayfeather started running down the sidewalk, laughing like maniacs as they threw inside jokes around.

Dovewing climbed into the backseat. "I swear, if I didn't know them, I'd think they were dating," Lionblaze chuckled. It was true, they were extremely close friends since they were 2 **(A/N I decided they're not cousins.) **

Dovewing looked at her two friends. Hollyleaf was in a crisp white blouse and a purple pleated skirt **(don't ask me how I know what that is, I have no idea.). **Her black hair was tied in a tight bun and she was in a pair of silver ballet flats.

Lionblaze's blonde hair was spiked and he was in an orange Hollister t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Dovewing couldn't help but smile. They were ready to rule the school once again.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed!**

**Jayfeather: Am I going to make more than a 5 second appearance next time.**

**Me: Yes, the next chapter MIGHT be in your POV, but don't count on it, it may be in Ivypool's**

**Ivypool: Why have they only been in Dove's POV, don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she can be kind of boring, YouTubers on the other hand, are insane. **

**Me: Yes, yes, I know. I watch YouTube a lot, I don't exactly have a life, if you haven't noticed.**

**Jayfeather: Well, rate comment and like. **

**Ivypool: Be sure to tell this author to make the next chapter in my POV or in Jayfeathers!**

**Me: Bye!**

_**Maydayparade02**_


	3. Chapter 3-Back to School

Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

Chapter 3

Ivypool's POV

Jayfeather and Ivypool arrived at school with 15 minutes to spare. Even though school is 2 miles away they still made it early. You can thank their cookie-cutter perfect siblings for that one.

After completing the boring tasks of getting their schedule and an assigned locker, Jayfeather and Ivypool headed towards their lockers, running into two of their friends in the hall, Foxleap and Willowshine.

Foxleap used to be a member of their siblings "popular crowd." All four of their friends were. Then after they discovered YouTube videos, and other fun things they liked to do, they discovered they weren't cut out for that crowd, as they often just sat there reading or drawing while in the presence of siblings.

Comparing schedules, they were glad to know they had a lot of the same classes **(I changed my mind from a previous amendment, they are in the same grade, but the older cats are only a few months older, not a year)**

Ivypool and Jayfeather's lockers were luckily right next to each other, or else they'd be stuck with their siblings, and that meant each day hearing about they needed to come hang with them and their friends. Ivypool immediately put a My Chemical Romance poster up, along with Mayday Parade, Nirvana, and the Beatles.

They headed towards their homeroom with Jayfeather's aunt, Mrs. Squirrelflight. **(A/N Squirrelflight never pretended Jayfeather and her siblings were her children.) **Almost all of the teenagers parent's and some of their parents were teachers. It was slightly annoying to have your parents be your teacher, but it never annoyed Ivypool or her friends as much as their siblings. They were always concerned about what people thought about them.

**(A/N Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, I'm having a case of writers block.)**

Ivypool and Jayfeather arrived in the classroom, scuttling past their siblings to Ivypool's other best friend, Blossomfall. They took their seats in the back corner of the classroom, Ivypool next to the wall.

Blossomfall was in a Falling in Reverse shirt blacks skinny jeans, and red high-top converse. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a low, messy bun. Ivypool unbraided her hair and tied it up in a messy ponytail, as she always ended up doing.

Ivypool's dark blue eyes scanned over the classroom. When in the presence of people, she was a typical wallflower, sitting in the corner against the wall, watching people and their activities. Dovewing and Hazeltail were chatting mindlessly about whatever it is their kind talks about.

The bell rang throughout the air and Mrs. Squirrelflight walked in. "Good morning class," her cheery voice called out.

"Good morning, Mrs. Squirrelflight," came the class's groaning response. Ivypool sat in her desk, fiddling silently with her pen.

Mrs. Squirrelflight started calling attendance.

"Dovewing?"

"Here!" Dovewing's over-cheery voice made Ivypool roll her eyes.

"Hazeltail?"

"Here!"

"Jayfeather?"

"Here," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Ivypool?"

"Here," Ivypool said quietly.

"Ivypool?" the teacher asked again, obviously she hadn't heard the girl's answer.

"She's here, she's just really quiet," Blossomfall said for her. Ivypool shot her a thankful glance. Homeroom continued on and Ivypool sketched in her notebook, unnoticed by her teacher. When the bell rang, she and Jayfeather practically ran out of class, wanting nothing more than the day to end.

**A/N I know it's been a boring chapter, but I've had writers block. Please forgive meh. And I haven't updated in a while due to said writer's block.**

**I'll try and make it more exciting. **

_**Maydayparade02**_


	4. Chapter 4-Of the End-of-Summer BBQ

**A/N Sorry for the hiatus! I have an extreme case of writers block… Like I often do. I was afraid this was boring, so I didn't update. That's only one excuse! The other; I'm lazy. I've meant to update, I've even opened the document to update! I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, without further ado, the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I wouldn't be on if I did. Okay, I still probably would but I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for my own books. Okay, maybe… But that is besides the point! The point is, I don't own Warriors? Get it? Got it? Good.**

**ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

Chapter 4

Jayfeather's POV

After school, Jayfeather and Ivypool were sitting in Jayfeather's room, typing furiously on laptops as they talked about bands and books. Ivypool had run home first to change and then came back. Jaywing's family and his family's friends were coming over for an end-of-summer barbeque. It was a tradition.

Jayfeather's iPod was hooked up to his speaker as he and Ivypool blared music from YouTube. They didn't have to worry about his family getting annoyed by the volume because Crowfeather was sick of him and his friends blaring rock music at 3 in the morning **(Squirrelflight didn't claim the children as her own in this)** and insulated his room.Ivypool had chosen Icky Thump by the White Stripes on her turn to pick the song.

You could hear hints of laughter and popular songs playing downstairs where Jaywing's family and Ivypool's family were all sitting, waiting for guests to arrive. Jayfeather turned on The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse a few minutes before his mother, Leafpool knocked on the door.

"Yea?" Jayfeather called out over the music.

"The guests are arriving," she called just as Ivypool switched the song to Dead! by My Chemical Romance, their favorite band.

Leafpool opened the door with a basket of laundry in hand. "I also brought your laundry," she said, setting it down on the chair in the corner. Hollyleaf walked by with Cinderheart, stopping in the doorway, her nose scrunched up the way it did when she heard Jayfeather's songs.

"Ugh, Jayfeather, your walls are insulated for a reason, close your door if you're going to play horrible music," she huffed, rolling her eyes, before stomping down the hall with Cinderheart close behind.

Jayfeather looked at her retreating figure, his face twisted in a strange way. Leafpool sighed. "If I'm being honest, I like your music better," she said. "Be down soon." She kissed his messy black hair **(It's close to gray…. Sort of…. Shut up. XD) **and then exited the room.

Ivypool shut off the song that was blaring from the speakers, then flipped her hair over, tying it into a loose, messy bun, like she so often did. She was wearing a "My Chemical Romance, the Black Parade" shirt, a pair of darkwash jean shorts, and no shoes.

Jayfeather was in the same shirt he wore to school, a Mayday Parade t-shirt and then a pair of black shorts. They walked down the stairs and out the back door where the framily (There was family and friends) was gathered on the patio.

They were greeted with the normal hellos as they weaved through people and tables to the lawn where their friends Foxleap, Blossomfall, and Icecloud were sitting.

They talked about things like art and music and bands while sitting in the lawn, avoiding the rest of their overly-perky-sort-of-friends.

After dinner everyone said goodbyes and parted ways. It was pretty fun, but still not as fun as just sitting in Jayfeather's room blaring _good_ music.

There were other days for that. Jayfeather went up to his room, playing songs by _The Beatles _until he drifted to sleep.

**A/N It's boring, I know. Still here? Good! Thank you! Thank you so much! **

**Jayfeather: I don't think that gathering seemed very fun**

**Me: Yes you do**

**Ivypool: It was okay, I guess**

**Jayfeather: Maybe…**

**Me: It was fine! You had a good time with your friends? Okay?**

**Jayfeather: **grumbles** Okay.**

**Ansel Elgort: Stop stealing my lines!**

**Me: Get out of here! This isn't a TFIOS fanfic!. But first… **huggles violently then takes a photo with him and gets autograp****

**Ansel: You're creepy… **leaves****

**Me: Double whammy! Autograph, photo, huggles, and he left the fanfic that isn't his! Quadruple whammy!**

**Jayfeather: Rate**

**Ivypool: Review**

**Me: Follow and like! I'm not sure exactly how many things you can do on here… So just do whatever of the instructions is actually possible!**


	5. Chapter 5-Minecraft Survival Games Fails

**A/N So I need some new ideas…. Badly… Please give me some in the reviews!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did I'd be raking in the cash!  
**

Chapter 5

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather sat on his computer playing Minecraft Survival Games with his friends for a video. He couldn't help but laugh when not even a minute into the game Ivypool said, "Foxleap and I are ambushing some random girl." and then Icecloud yelped, "THAT'S ME!"

"Well, I forget your username… Sorry," Foxleap muttered. They just continued conversation.

"Did you guys get _any_ armor? I legitimately got the equivalent to nothing. I'm gonna freaking die within 5 minutes," Blossomfall said loudly.

"Well, schist, Blossom, I got an iron chest, and Foxleap got a leather tunic, therefore we shall dominate," Ivypool said, using her strange psycho/evil voice.

Jaywing wandered around aimlessly trying to find one of his friends. "Ugh, where are all of you? You took off into the woods while I was being attacked," he grumbled. **(A/N Pretend I never said Willowshine was their friend, I decided that was too many girls.)**

Foxleap grunted. "I don't even know, I ran off after Ivypool, started ambushing Icecloud, and now we don't even know where we are," he laughed.

They played silently until Icecloud started shouting, "S***, s***, s***. I'M FREAKING GETTING ATTACKED! I'M NOT EVEN GETTING DOUBLE-TEAMED, I'M GETTING TRIPLE-TEAMED!" Blossomfall snickered until she started cursing herself.

"What?" Foxleap asked her, chuckling a little.

"I just walked straight off an alter and DIED," she shouted. "At least I'm in Heaven with Icecloud."

"You both died!?" Ivypool said, as though she was shocked.

"Yes, and now we're stalking Jayfeather and the dudes sneaking up behind him," Blossomfall laughed.

Jayfeather cursed under his breath and began to-or at least tried to-attack the guys attacking him, but had no avail. "Well, I'm dead," he said simply.

They watched Ivypool and Foxleap, Foxleap disappearing around a corner. They were all silent, striking a tiny bit of conversation. Suddenly Foxleap cursed extremely loud. "I just fell off that huge tower straight to the ground."

"Nice going, Fox, now I have to do the deathmatch alone!"

The screen counted down to the deathmatch, Ivypool ending up being against the psychos that killed Jayfeather. "They killed me too," Icecloud laughed.

"WHAT!?" Ivypool practically shrieked, saying _schist _repeatedly until she died. "Oh well, I almost had that. I _never_ win!" she whined.

Just then Jaywing's mother called him for dinner. "Ugh, gotta go," he said, logging out of his computer.

**A/N Sorry that was boring. RebelleGirl suggested I do a Minecraft video. I don't play Minecraft, but I want to, and I watch Minecraft videos quite a bit. So sorry that sucked. I had to update. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
